<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part to Play by DarkWo1f</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999381">Part to Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f'>DarkWo1f</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elemental - ScratchStang (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, amber gets a family woooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's jobs change around<br/>Except for Jay since no one else can fly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amber/Halcyon (Elemental), Jay&amp;Carter&amp;Halcyon, Jay/Luna (Elemental), Luna&amp;Amber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Part to Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luna looked and the 4 teenagers in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, So since me and Amber have been cooking all of the time," She addressed the crowd, "I think it's Halcyon and Carter's turn," Jay grinned while Halcyon and Carter sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jay, you keep flying and scout the area, tell me if you see Aurora or anyone else. Amber and I are going hunting, we don't know how long our food will last, and we don't want to run out," Luna concluded. She lit a small fire ("To be used for cooking and reheating anything"). Amber and Luna got ready to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carter didn't know how to cook, Halcyon, on the other hand, had some practice. Jay decided that this was more amusing then looking for a way out. After Carter almost burned himself for the third time, Halcyon took over with a grumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you just," Halcyon said and waved his hand near the tree's, "Stand over there and don't mess this up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter nodded with a smirk. Jay laughed from his spot on the treetop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Halcyon, you know he's just happy to get out of cooking?" Jay asked. Halcyon glared at Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says the person not doing what he's suppost to, also," Halcyon said, with a bit of bitterness in his voice. Jay jokingly fell backwards off of the tree, before propelling himself back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wound me," He joked. Halcyon rolled his eyes. Jay decided to flutter off and maybe do his job for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, things weren't good with Luna and Amber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luna, you want me to WHAT?" Amber asked, with fear on her face. Luna sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but you need to choke the bunny, but we need food," Luna responded. Amber had tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Luna, thats mean!" She tried saying. Luna sighed and made a controlled fire in her palms. She snuck up to the bunny and killed it quickly and set out the flames. She placed it in her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OMG Luna, that was cruel," Amber complained. Luna sighed. She had no idea how someone said OMG with a straight face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it'll be worse if we don't get something to eat," Luna said. Amber sighed and nodded. Luna smiled sadly. She couldn't wait until this hell was over and she was back safe at home with Ashton.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Amber?" Luna asked. Amber cocked her head to one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any siblings?" Luna asked. Amber suddenly looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I'm sorry if that hit a sore spot," Luna quickly apologized. Amber brushed her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's fine. Just me and my brother didn't have the best relationship," She said with a strained voice. Luna reached over to comfort her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He always tried to be the best and everything was a competition. I was okay being second best, not my fault I was so good at math and... Well, he hated that his 'baby sister' was always the center of attention." Amber said with a small sigh off while Luna stared at her, looking a bit shocked. Amber seemed to be more... English and Social Studies kinda girl. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon. We need to head back anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>